Forever
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Jez and Morgead.


**Forever**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World.

Summary: Just a sweet moment between Jez and Morgead.

* * *

Pale light shined through the curtains that were bunched up together to prevent the heat from entering the room. The room itself was quiet, yellowish-white walls standing proudly to support the upper floors' weight. The door was wooden and huge, while the floor was carpeted with the color of mocha chocolate. There was a shoe rack on the corner near the door, a closet near the bathroom, a white-sheeted queen-sized bed from across the bathroom, and the bathroom close to the end of the room – there wasn't _any_ entertainment in their room, so far.

There, under the warm covers of the white sheets, were the sleeping forms of Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn. Jez was wearing a pale pink tank top, that _somehow_ softened her wild features, while Morgead wore nothing but his dark blue boxers on.

She woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside their balcony. Jez reached up to rub her eyes slowly, yawning as the birds continued to chirp happily. She later realized that Morgead's arm was draped around her waist, and that his head was cradled in between her neck and shoulders. His warm breath sent pleasurable shivers down her spine – _also_ tickling her neck. Jez bit her lips to muffle her giggles, afraid that if she made a sound Morgead would wake up. But her attempts were worthless, because as soon as she started shaking waking with stifled laughter – his eyes started fluttering open.

"What's the matter Jez?" Morgead asked groggily, his lips lightly touching her shoulder blades as he spoke.

"Nothing." She laughed, enjoying the feel of his warm lips on her collar bones.

Morgead pressed his head, harder against Jez's neck, looking like he's _biting_ her. He closed his bright-green eyes, inhaling the lovely scent that was radiating from Jez. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because…" Jez giggled, leaning her head on Morgead's dark hair. "You're _tickling_ me."

"I _am_?" His tone was absolutely, positively _amused_.

"Yes." Jez giggled before letting out a sigh.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "Something wrong?"

"No." Jez answered shortly, intertwining her fingers with Morgead's long ones.

"Then why'd you sighed?" Morgead asked, stroking their locked fingers on her hip.

"What _is_ this – '20 questions'?" Jez chuckled lightly.

Morgead squinted at her face before smiling at her. "No. I'm just… really worried."

"About _what_?" Jez snorted while rolling her eyes.

"About… your actions." Morgead replied, nipping at her neck lightly. "I'm just… I guess – I'm just worried about _you_."

"Really?" Jez asked in awe. She felt Morgead nod on her neck as he continued to kiss it.

It feels good to worry about _nothing_ at all. It feels good to forget _everything_ that's wrong in the world – like the Apocalypse coming. It feels good to spend your every day, every hour, every minute, every second, and every heartbeat with the one you love the most… and to stay peaceful like this _forever_… would be paradise.

Jez sighed wistfully, deep in her thoughts while Morgead looked up – and settled his head on the white, fluffy pillow.

"You've been sighing a lot nowadays – is something bothering you?" Morgead asked cautiously.

"Nothing's bothering me." Jez mumbled, turning her silvery-blue eyes on Morgead's emerald-like eyes.

He planted a brief yet tender kiss on her forehead, before snorting and adding, "Yeah right."

Jez punched him lightly with her fist. "Way to ruin the moment, _Morgead_." She snuggled closer to his chest, wrapping both of her arms around him, and laying her head on his lean ches – where she could hear the faint beating of his heart. "I want to stay like this _forever_."

"Forever." Morgead repeated, smiling against Jez's fiery red, curly hair.

"Yup." Jez nodded, closing her eyes in sudden exhaustion. "I just hope that we'd defeat the Night World council and save all human – and _then_ we could have out forever."

"I hope so, too." Morgead agreed, deciding that he'd watch his Jez sleep – _if_ she's going to sleep.

"I love you." Jez yawned. "_Forever_."

"And I love you, too." Morgead chuckled before kissing Jez on the lips. "_Forever_."

* * *

**What's up ?**

I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot story I did. More one-shots coming up! **If** you review though... x)  
Anyways, I wrote this story in my notebook (and I thought it was _long_) - so that means that _more_ stories are going to be from my notebook (which are somewhat short) - so **cope** with it. XD

Thanks ;)


End file.
